bleachfanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Coś dziwnego
Coś dziwnego to krótkie opowiadanie o Derricku Asherze - amerykańskim żołnierzu, który odkrył, że jest duchowym medium. Informacje o nowym świecie przekazuje mu nadal opracowywana przeze mnie postać, Bakura Urahara. UWAGA! Opowiadanie zawiera cenzuralne treści!!! Czytasz na własne ryzyko! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ I. Nigdy nie był złym czy przesądnym człowiekiem. Nie ćpał, nie palił (to znaczy, od pierwszej próby, kiedy jasno stwierdził, że nie zniesie tego paskudztwa), pił z rzadka, właściwie nigdy, odkąd trafił do wojska. Był honorowy, nie zgadzał się z herezjami, nie znęcał się nad słabszymi, pomagał starszym, odpowiadał uprzejmie i szczerze na wszystkie szyderstwa, bronił cnót wszelakich, a ludzi, z którymi miał na pieńku, nie atakował, a jedynie bronił się przed nimi. I co? I teraz ma pierdolone przywidzenia, ot co! Derrick Asher nie był przygłupem, żeby zatrąbić o tym dowództwu w sytuacji, gdy nikt inny z oddziału niczego nie zauważył. Nie był samobójcą. Ale, cholerka, coś na pewno zobaczył. I usłyszał. Co prawda, w tej zarośniętej dżungli wiele można było usłyszeć i zwalić to na zwierzęta. Ale jak sobie wmówić taką bzdurę w momencie, gdy inni tego nie usłyszeli? Derrick był pewien, że zobaczył na patrolu jakąś kobietę. - Kobietę? Na tym zadupiu? - żachnął się Oliver. - Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Byli w bazie i mogli odetchnąć, na razie, rzecz jasna. Korzystając z chwili odpoczynku jako takiego (czytaj nie trzeba było wykonywać często zabójczych rozkazów dowódców), stali oparci o pnie drzew, jakże odmiennych w porównaniu do tych, jakie znał ze swojej rodzinnej osady. - Przecież... daj spokój, Derrick, tu nie ma nikogo! Każda żywa dusza oprócz nas została dawno ewakuowana! - argumentował Oliver. Nie byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi, ale szanowali siebie nawzajem w ogólnej "społeczności" i starali się sobie pomagać. - Zresztą, myślisz że te tutejsze... - machnął ręką, powstrzymując się wyraźnie od użycia cięższego słowa, by wreszcie zdecydować się na zrobienie użytku ze środkowego palca - ... ci tutejsi pozwalaliby się włóczyć po granicy swoim kobietom, wiedząc, że tu patrolujemy? Po kiego grzyba? Przecież ci z góry ostrzegli ich wyraźnie, że zabijemy każdego, kto się tutaj zbliży. To niemożliwe. Słuchaj, Derrick, zostaw tę sprawę w spokoju, przywidziało ci się i tyle! Ale Derricka nadal to męczyło. Był człowiekiem zdecydowanym i ciekawskim. Zazwyczaj rozumiał i dokładnie analizował wszystko, co się działo w jego życiu, a gdy zdarzało się jednak coś niezrozumiałego, zawsze starał się to zrozumieć i dotrzeć do sedna sprawy, rozwikłać zagadkę. Po prostu nie znosił tego uczucia... nierozumienia czegoś. W tym wszystkim było po prostu coś dziwnego. I nic by go nie powstrzymało od odkrycia prawdy. Nawet Oliver. Nawet Patricia. Gdyby w ogóle mogła próbować. *** - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jednak to robisz, Asher. Derrick właśnie pakował swój plecack, gdy usłyszał głos dowódcy swojego oddziału. Zignorował to, zamknął plecak, zarzucił go na plecy i odwrócił się do drzwi, w których stał jego przełożony. - Mógłby się pan przesunąć, poruczniku? - Odmawiam, szeregowy Asher. Wracaj na swoje stanowisko - odparł porucznik Derricka. - Naprawdę, nie mogłem uwierzyć, kiedy Rowell mi to powiedział. Ze wszystkich ludzi, właśnie ty... No cóż, trudno. Jutro zostanie ci wyznaczona właściwa kara za niesubor... - urwał i zgiął się wpół, gdy otrzymał tępy cios w żołądek. Drugi cios, tym razem w potylicę, pozbawił go przytomności. - Proszę mi wybaczyć, poruczniku. To dużo ważniejsze - powiedział cicho Derrick, patrząc na leżącego dowódcę. - Dużo ważniejsze niż moja praca, moje życie, niż cokolwiek. Zresztą, co mi teraz z życia zostało?, pomyślał z goryczą. *** O ile znalezienie "anomalii odpowiedzialnej za obecność kobiety", jak to sobie nazwał w myślach Derrick, wydawało się łatwe w teorii, to w praktyce okazało się być dużo trudniejsze. Po dwóch godzinach włóczenia się po dżungli zaczął się zastanawiać, jak się wytłumaczy z tego wszystkiego dowództwu, jak wróci - a wróci, bo w końcu poniósł sromotną klęskę w swoim postanowieniu odnalezienia prawdy. Ale... nadal nie mógł odejść. Coś go ciągnęło w odległą puszczę, jakiś pierwotny instykt, czy raczej szósty zmysł? Tego nie wiedział. Ale nie mógł zrezygnować. Nie ociągając się więcej, ruszył w dalszą drogę. Piętnaście minut później wyczuł, że zbliża się już do tajemniczego źródła dziwnego uczucia. Gdy jego wyczulony słuch wyłapał szelest i odgłos ludzkich kroków, podbiegł bliżej. By usłyszeć ten sam głos. Odgarnął kilka gęstych gałęzi i aż zbaraniał. Parę metrów od niego stała kobieta. I to jaka kobieta! Derrick, choć honorowy, to jednocześnie nie był nigdy wybredny. Chociaż jeszcze przed wyruszeniem na tę przeklętą wyspę ze złamanym sercem pochował swoją wielką miłość, i nadal w sercu nosił po niej żałobę, to nie mógł nie dostrzec, że ta młoda kobieta, dziewczyna prawie, prezentuje się całkiem znośnie. Skarcił się w duchu za takie myśli. Asher, ty idioto, nie jesteś jakimś napalonym zboczeńcem jak te barany z twojego oddziału! Weź się w garść! To, że od siedmiu lat nie miałeś okazji zobaczyć kobiety w niczym cię nie usprawiedliwia! Nagle dotarło do niego, że dziewczyna, średniego wzrostu blondynka w dziwnym czarnym łachu cały ten czas mamrotała coś do siebie, tak cicho, że teraz musiał wytężyć słuch, żeby zrozumieć jej monolog. - Ale tu się ludzi kręci, nie mogę! Takie zadupie, a ruch jak w dzień handlowy! I próbuj tu pracować... Yare, yare, gdzie znowu tego Hollowa poniosło? Derrick zawahał się, po czym pogrzebał sobie w uchu. Dziwne. Choć kobieta mówiła bez wątpienia prawidłowym angielskim (co wykluczało ją z klasyfikacji do tutejszej ludności), to słychać było w jej słowach wyraźny zagraniczny akcent. Co znaczy "yare, yare"? I co ona znowu pieprzy bez sensu o jakimś Pustym? To się kupy nie trzyma. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że tajemnicza nieznajoma nosi ze sobą miecz. Po takich przemyśleniach Derrick zdecydował się na nieco odważniejszy krok. - Hej, co ty tu robisz? Zgubiłaś się? - zapytał, wychodząc ze swojej "kryjówki". Kobieta... zerknęła na niego przelotnie, obdarzając go niemalże znudzonym spojrzeniem, po czym kompletnie go olała i zrobiła coś jeszcze dziwniejszego. Wyciągnęła swój miecz z pochwy, usiadła po turecku... w powietrzu, położyła ostrze na kolanach i zamknęła powieki. Tym razem Derrick przetarł sobie oczy. Już od dziecka mówiono mu, że jest dziwakiem, odludkiem. Jako dzieciak starał się z tym walczyć, wtopić w tłum, odnaleźć w społeczeństwie, ale nie mógł. Zawsze czuł się jak outsider, a z faktem, że nie należy do końca do społeczności swojej rodzinnej osady, pogodził się mając lat czternaście. Zdarzało się, że widywał dziwne rzeczy, ale nikomu o tym nie wspominał. Wiedział, że ludzie, którzy dotąd brali go za dziwaka, wezmą wtedy go za wariata, i właściwie zgadzałby się z nimi. Po prostu od zawsze był wariatem z halucynacjami. Nie zdarzało się to regularnie, ale kilkakrotnie widywał te dziwaczne zjawy. Ale owe halucynacje nigdy nie były tak wyraźne jak ta, której doświadczył na ostatnim patrolu. Gdy upewnił się, że nie śni, i rzeczywiście przebywająca samotnie w samym sercu dżungli dziewczyna (tak, ta sama, którą widział wcześniej - tego był już pewien) w dziwnym czarnym stroju, nosząca miecz, usiadła właśnie w powietrzu, wziął się w garść i postanowił zrobić, choć nie miał o tym pojęcia, prawdopodobnie najgłupszą rzecz pod słońcem - stanął dosłownie za lewitującą i krzyknął: - Hej ty! Ziemia do wariatki!! I zanim zdążył mrugnąć, już miał przystawione do nosa ostrze miecza "wariatki", a sama zainteresowana stała naprzeciw niego na pewnych nogach. Jej twarz wyrażała zgoła inne nastawienie niż zamyślenie sprzed pół minuty: teraz oczy dziewczyny (szare, jak spostrzegł) błyszczały złowrogo, było to czujne, zdecydowane spojrzenie. I Derrick nie miał wątpliwości, że, w razie potrzeby, dziwna nieznajoma nie zawaha się prawidłowo użyć swojej prawie tak samo dziwnej broni. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ II. W następnym momencie miecz tajemniczej nieznajomej w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób znów był w pochwie, a na twarzy jego właścicielki nie było ślady po niedawnej wrogości: teraz przyglądała się Derrickowi z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem: - Widzisz mnie. To ciekawe... - stwierdziła z lekkim zdziwieniem. Dopiero teraz Derrick spostrzegł, że jej czarny strój przypomina chiński albo japoński styl ubrania, postrzępione blond włosy były związane w koński ogon, a na ramieniu miała zawieszoną dziwną opaskę z jeszcze dziwniejszym emblematem. - Amerykanin? Asher skinął z wahaniem głową, nie będąc w tej chwili pewnym bodaj własnego imienia. - To dobrze - dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. - Naprawdę, ze wszystkich miejsc na tym świecie, musieli mnie wysłać akurat tu, gdzie używa się takich niezrozumiałych bełkotów... A tu proszę! Jak już mam okazję z kimś pogadać, to przynajmniej mówi w jakimś w miarę normalnym języku! - zakończyła z zadowoleniem. Po chwili obrzuciła jego umundurowanie krytycznym wzrokiem. - Prowadzicie działania zbrojne? - Ee... przepraszam, ale... kim ty, u licha ciężkiego, jesteś? - wyjąkał Derrick, czując się wyjątkowo głupio, ponieważ, jak mu podpowiadał zdrowy rozsądek, powinien ją na początku zapytać, co, do cholery jasnej, robi w środku dżungli na okupowanej przez Stany karaibskiej wyspie. Nagle uderzyło go, że pomimo, iż jego rozmówczyni wyglądała najwyżej na jakieś dziewiętnaście lat, to wyraz jej twarzy wskazywał na znacznie większe doświadczenie życiowe. Zakłopotało go to jeszcze bardziej: poczuł się, jakby rozmawiał ze staruszką, w której obecności trzeba uważać na słowa, by jej nie urazić, podczas gdy wygląd dziewczyny sugerował, że jest młodsza nawet od niego samego. - Nikim szczególnym - stwierdziła z ironicznym uśmiechem. - Ja po prostu równoważę ten niestabilny świat. - Ehm... - odchrząknął Derrick, próbując się uspokoić. - Czy ty... czy ty przypadkiem przed chwilą nie latałaś? - Co takiego? - nieznajoma zrobiła zdumioną i nieco zdegustowaną minę, jakby Derrick próbował ją wkręcić w jakiś kiepski żart, insynuując niestworzone rzeczy. - Co za bzdury! Ja nie latam. Asher odetchnął z ulgą. Może to jego koledzy złośliwie mu dodali do porcji jakichś prochów? - Latać to mogą Shinigami i Hollowy ze skrzydłami - ciągnęła nieznajoma takim tonem, jakby mówiła coś oczywistego. - Ja po prostu siedziałam, o tak - po czym ponownie usiadła w powietrzu. Derrick poczuł, że zadowolenie ucieka z niego jak z przekłutej bańki mydlanej. Zrobiło mu się zimno ze strachu. Jednocześnie, miał ochotę znowu pogrzebać sobie w uchu, ale ostatecznie, dawnym odruchem wyniesionym z domu, uznał, że nie wypada przy damie. Zamiast tego zapytał: - Przepraszam, czy, ehm, mogłabyś powtórzyć? Chyba się przesłyszałem... Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego tak, jakby nagle coś zrozumiała. - Nie widziałeś nigdy wcześniej Shinigami? Ani Hollowa? - Nawet nie wiem, co to jest... przykro mi - dodał pośpiesznie na koniec, ale nieznajoma machnęła ręką. - Nie masz się czym przejmować - stwierdziła beztrosko. - Niewielu śmiertelnych wie... Widywałeś przedtem dusze zmarłych? Derrick skinął głową, ciesząc się w duchu, że choć na jedno pytanie tej przedziwnej osoby może odpowiedzieć twierdząco i wykazać się jakąkolwiek wiedzą. - Właściwie, tylko zarysy - dodał. - Ale nigdy nie widziałeś Shinigami? - blondynka uniosła w zdziwieniu brwi. - Hm, może twoja umiejętność wzrosła od tego dużego stężenia mocy duchowej w okolicy. No cóż... - zamyśliła się na chwilę. - Wiesz, musisz być dobrym żołnierzem - rzuciła po chwili znienacka. - Słucham? Po czym to wywnioskowałaś? - Musisz być teraz okropnie zaskoczony tym wszystkim, co widzisz i co wygaduję, a wyglądasz na opanowanego - rzuciła jakby mimochodem, takim tonem, jakby właśnie siedzieli przy popołudniowej herbatce i rozmawiali o pogodzie. - Spróbuję ci wszystko wyjaśnić, więc słuchaj uważnie. I Derrick słuchał. Wysłuchał dość krótkiej opowieści: o tym, kim są Shinigami, o ich mocach i dwóch podstawowych obowiązkach, ich roli w prawidłowym funkcjonowaniu wszechświata, o Hollowach, i o tym, że zwykli ludzie nie są w stanie ich zobaczyć. - Czyli jesteś Shinigami? - No brawo, geniuszu. - Ale ty miła jesteś... Zaraz, ale ja cię teraz widzę, prawda? - zapytał ze zdezorientowaniem. - To znaczy, normalnie ludzie cię nie widzą... czemu my w ogóle rozmawiamy? - Średnio na 50 tysięcy ludzi przypada jeden człowiek świadomy duchowo - wyjaśniła dziewczyna. - Tacy ludzie nie posiadają żadnych mocy, ale potrafią widzieć duchy, a w niektórych przypadkach nawet Shinigami i Hollowy. Po prostu tak się czasami zdarza. - I ja jestem takim człowiekiem? - Na to wygląda. - I co ja mam z tym zrobić, huh? - zapytał z zaniepokojeniem Derrick. Co, miał teraz może jeszcze latać w dziwnym czarnym łachu, wymachując dziwnym samurajskim mieczem i siekając dziwne potwory pożerające ludzkie dusze? Jeden na 50 tysięcy... W pewnym sensie, odczuł ulgę, skoro okazało się, że jednak nie jest aż takim dziwakiem. Jeżeli ta dziwna nieznajoma mówi prawdę, to są inni tacy jak on, rozproszeni po całym świecie. - Nic nie musisz robić. Nie wiąże się to z żadnymi obowiązkami - odparła uspokajająco dziewczyna. - Jesteś duchowym medium, bo widzisz duchy i Shinigami. Możliwe, że będziesz nawet w stanie zobaczyć Hollowa. Ale nic nie musisz w związku z tym robić. - Dobra, powiedzmy że rozumiem - stwierdził Derrick. - Skoro tak się mają sprawy, to... co w ogóle tutaj robisz, w samym środku dżungli? Przemknęło mu przez głowę, że może to dobry moment, by wreszcie zapytać dziewczynę o imię i, być może, nurtujący go wiek, a ta zaraz odparła kwaśno: - Ten obszar został mi przydzielony na okres miesiąca, a skoro już przestaliście mordować tutejszą ludność... - Asher skrzywił się na takie określenie. No dobrze, może nie było to zbyt moralne, ale co z tego? Po prostu wypełniał rozkazy przełożonych. I tak nie miał z tego takiej radości jak jego koledzy z oddziału, którzy zabijanie miejscowych, kiedy ci popełniali wykroczenia, traktowali jako formę rozrywki. Przecież nie o to mu chodziło: chciał zapomnieć o Patricii, rzucić się w wir niebezpiecznych obowiązków, i okazało się, że to, co robi, wychodzi mu nadspodziewanie dobrze, więc do czegoś się przydaje, robi coś dla ojczyzny. Nic więcej. - ... to i ilość napływających dusz się zmniejszyła, więc mam znacznie mniej roboty. Obecnie jedyny obowiązek jaki mi pozostał, to oczyszczenie obecnego tu Hollowa. Derrick zdębiał. - Jest tu Hollow? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. - Tu, niedaleko? - Z pewnością gdzieś się tu kręci - potwierdziła spokojnie dziewczyna, jakby nie mówili o bezmyślnym, bezwzględnym potworze z mocą pożerania dusz. - Od tylu przebywających tu niedawno dusz pozostały duchowe ślady, przez co namierzenie go jest troszkę trudniejsze. Usiłowałam właśnie się skupić, jednocząc się z moim Zanpakutō, żeby nie musieć się wysilać z samodzielnym znajdywaniem śladów energii Hollowa, ale wtedy ty mi wrzasnąłeś do ucha - rzuciła z wyrzutem. - Zanpa... co? - zapytał skonsternowany Asher - Nieważne - Shinigami machnęła ręką. - No, to teraz została mi do zrobienia ostatnia rzecz - wyciągnęła miecz z pochwy, a Derrick cofnął się odruchowo. - Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię - mruknęła z lekkim zirytowaniem, odwracając pochwę miecza do góry nogami, aż wypadł z niej jakiś papierek. - O, jest! - ucieszyła się, włożyła miecz z powrotem do pochwy, podniosła kartkę z ziemi i podała ją Derrickowi. Dopiero teraz, przyjrzawszy się jej, stwierdził, że to nie kartka, a karta. Karta, do gry w karty, tak po prostu. Wyglądała dość typowo, poza dwoma dziwnymi szczegółami: nie było to kier, trefl, karo ani pik, a na środku karty (asa, jak na początku zauważył Asher) był rysunek koła w jakieś nieskładne wzorki. Przyjrzał się im dokładniej, próbując je rozczytać, ale nic z tego nie rozumiał. - To twój język? Wybacz, ale nie mogę tego zrozumieć... - Taak, język - prychnęła z rozbawieniem Shinigami. - Chyba matołów. - Słucham? - zapytał zdziwiony Derrick. Kobiety, pomyślał. Patricia także była wyjątkowa, ale z całą pewnością nie tak tajemnicza i zaskakująca. Niestety, ta dziewczyna zaskakiwała Derricka w nie tylko na dobry, ale i zły sposób. - To nie są kanji japońskie, kretynie! To po prostu symetryczne wzorki, takie, żeby nietypowo ozdobić okrąg - wyjaśniła, lekko zirytowana, a Derrick postanowił dać sobie spokój z następnymi pytaniami, choć za cholerę nie wiedział, co to kanji. Shinigami wskazała palcem koło na karcie. - W zamierzeniach projektanta "okrąg" oznacza wszechświat, wszystkie nasze wymiary. A wzory to wszystkie żyjące w nim istoty ze świadomością duchową: Shinigami, medium, ludzie z nadnaturalnymi zdolnościami, Quincy... jest nawet rasa, o jakiej słyszałam jakiś czas temu... - dodała w zamyśleniu, ignorując powiększające się skołowanie Derricka - ... nazywają siebie Fullbringers, o ile się nie mylę. Ci wszyscy których wymieniłam, prócz Shinigami, oczywista, to ludzie ze świadomością duchową. Nierzadko bywają prześladowani, porywani dla eksperymentów lub nawet - skrzywiła się nieznacznie - usuwani przez Soul Society. My staramy się temu zapobiec. - Soul Society? - zapytał z przerażeniem Derrick. Od kiedy Shinigami wyjęła kartę, coraz mniej mu się to wszystko podobało. - Przecież mówiłaś... Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Miała ponurą minę. - Mówiłam, że Shinigami utrzymują równowagę. Jesteśmy instytucją jak każda inna, mamy bardziej lub mniej bezwzględnych ludzi na górze - przyznała niechętnie. - Właśnie dlatego powstała nasza, hm, organizacja. - I co takiego robicie? - zapytał ostrożnie Derrick. - W razie spotkania z człowiekiem ze świadomością duchową, przekazujemy mu informacje o istnieniu Hollowów i Shinigami. W razie potrzeby, ułatwiamy im życie z tym, jacy są. Niektórzy mają spore problemy z wtopieniem się w tłum, radzeniem sobie ze swoją odmiennością. Derrick mimowolnie parsknął na te słowa, a dziewczyna pokiwała głową ze znudzeniem. - Faceci... Wy i te wasze skojarzenia, no naprawdę... - przewróciła oczami z dezaprobatą. - Tyle jest rzeczy, z których można by się pośmiać, ale nieee! Wy jak idioci ryjecie się z głupiego podobieństwa. Tak czy inaczej - podjęła temat - niektórzy ludzie, którzy mają nie tylko świadomość duchową, ale i moce z nią związane, mogą walczyć z Hollowami, bronić przed nimi ludzi i dusze ze swojej okolicy. Mówię ci to na wypadek, gdybyś ich spotkał. - A co z tą kartą? - Derrick machnął omawianym przedmiotem. - Rozumiem, że to dla mnie? - Tak, to znak rozpoznawczy. Gdybyś spotkał jakiegoś człowieka w sytuacji podobnej do twojej, wystarczy, że pokażecie sobie nawzajem te karty. Ten rysunek jest nie do podrobienia, a karta już w tej chwili przystosowuje się do twojej energii duchowej. No i zwykli ludzie nie potrafią jej zobaczyć, więc raczej żaden ciekawski ci jej nie podpierniczy - zakończyła, wzruszając ramionami. - Noś ją zawsze przy sobie, to się przy... Urwała i zesztywniała, po czym błyskawicznie spojrzała w prawo. Jej palce zatrzymały się przy rękojeści miecza, gładząc ją niemalże pieszczotliwie. - Hollow - mruknęła. - Taak, dość silny. Na chwilę uciekł do swojego wymiaru i nie mogłam go namierzyć, ale teraz... teraz go czuję - zmarszczyła brwi, po czym się uśmiechnęła. - No, to ja rozumiem! - zawołała uradowana. - Co takiego? - zdziwił się Derrick. - Czujesz to? Energię duchową stamtąd? - zapytała z podekscytowaniem, pokazując palcem kierunek. Faktycznie, kiedy Asher się skupił, poczuł jakby nacisk w powietrzu. Bardzo silny nacisk. - To nie jest zwykły Hollow - stwierdziła z satysfakcją. - To może być nawet... Ogromny Hollow. Ale fajnie! - zawołała i podskoczyła z radości jak mała dziewczynka. Derrick spojrzał na nią z uniesionymi brwiami. Naprawdę, i to o nim mówiono, że jest dziwakiem. - I co cię tak cieszy? Nie oznacza to więcej roboty dla ciebie? - zapytał sceptycznie. - A gdzie tam! Dawno nie miałam okazji, żeby się choć trochę zabawić! - stwierdziła wesoło. - Przez cały miesiąc same słabe Hollowy, jakby ktoś użył najsłabszej przynęty Quincych - wydęła usta w niezadowoleniu, ale po chwili znów była pogodna. - No, przynajmniej trochę rozprostuję kości. Wypowiedziawszy te słowa, w mgnieniu oka praktycznie wyparowała. Derrick rozglądał się przez chwilę w osłupieniu, jednak nie zdążył podjąć żadnej konkrenej decyzji, co dalej robić, gdyż dziewczyna wróciła równie szybko jak zniknęła. - Wybacz, zapomniałam - uderzyła się otwartą ręką w czoło, aż poszło echo. - Zdarza mi się. Chcesz zobaczyć, jak się walczy z Hollowem? Derrick zawsze był zdecydowanym i ciekawskim człowiekiem. Zawsze wiedział czego chce. I wiedział, że teraz, skoro poznał już prawdę, to chce poznać lepiej ten świat, do którego zawsze po części należał. - Prowadź - powiedział pewnie, jednak prawie natychmiast się zreflektował. - Przepraszam, nie przedstawiłem się. Derrick Asher - skłonił się nieco niezdarnie: dawno zapomniał, jak uczono go jako dzieciaka uprzejmego witania się. Shinigami, wyraźnie próbując ukyć swoje zakłopotanie, roześmiała się. - Miło poznać - wyciągnęła rękę. - Bakura Urahara. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ III. Derrick był nieco rozczarowany. I bardzo zażenowany. - Ehm, Bakura... Mogę się tak do ciebie zwracać, prawda? - dodał szybko. - Jasne, to będzie miła odmiana - odparła Shinigami, poruszając się z nadzwyczajną prędkością. Asher przełknął nerwowo ślinę. - No, tego... trochę głupio się czuję w takiej pozycji - wyrzucił z siebie za jednym tchem. Bakura wzruszyła ramionami, co poskutkowało tym, że młody mężczyzna wzniósł się i opadł. - Młoda dziewczyna niosąca na barana dorosłego faceta? Wiesz, jak to musi wyglądać? - Pewnie niewiarygodnie debilnie - stwierdziła Bakura, mimowolnie chichocząc. - Jakbym nas teraz mogła zobaczyć, to pewnie bym zeszła ze śmiechu. I to byłaby najgłupsza śmierć w Soul Society, zaraz po oberwaniu Bankai własnego kapitana i uduszeniem piersiami przez Matsumoto z "dziesiątki" - dodała z rozbawieniem. - Piersiami? - uniósł brwi Derrick. - Macie dziwne metody wychowawcze... - To jest wojsko, wszyscy mają jakieś odchyły - stwierdziła beztrosko Bakura - ale wiadomo, każdy we własną stronę - po chwili dodała z lekkim poirytowaniem: Co ty się tak wiercisz? - Nadal uważam, że powinienem iść sam, albo wziąć ciebie na... AŁA! - złapał się za bolące czoło, którym właśnie przywalił w gałąź. - To boli, ty kretynko! Patrz, jak biegniesz! - Przepraaaszam! - zaśmiała się cokolwiek złośliwie Bakura. - Niechcący. - Mhm, jasne... Ale serio, czemu? - Bo jakbym musiała na ciebie czekać, tobyśmy dotarli do tego Hollowa za dwie godziny. A twój genialny pomysł, żeby zrobić sytuację odwrotną, pozwolę sobie pominąć wymownym milczeniem. Jeżeli tak się tego wstydzisz, to pomyśl, jak bardzo byłoby to żenujące, jakbym cię wzięła na ręce jak dziewczynę - podsumowała, po czym skrzywiła się komicznie. Kiedy się zatrzymali, Derrick natychmiast zeskoczył z pleców Bakury. - Nigdy więcej - powiedział wkurzony. - Zaiste - pokiwała głową Bakura, nieudolnie udając śmiertelną powagę, choć widać było gołym okiem, że ledwo powstrzymuje się od śmiechu, na co mężczyzna zazgrzytał bezgłośnie zębami. Sądząc po chichocie Urahary, to także w jakiś sposób wychwyciła. Następnie wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Włosy Bakury chlasnęły go po twarzy, kiedy Shinigami w okamgnieniu doskoczyła do niego jednym susem i odepchnęła z nadspodziewaną siłą tak, że przeleciał kawałek, zanim upadł. Po lesie poniósł się echem szczęk klingi uderzającej o zęby, i gdy mężczyzna zerwał się na równe nogi, zobaczył Bakurę, chudą, drobną, siłującą się z bestią większą niż spory dom. Irracjonalny lęk dławił Derrickowi gardło. Był żołnierzem, nawet od dzieciństwa wpajano mu rycerskość wobec kobiet, ale teraz... wyczuwał ogromną energię tej istoty, energię tak ogromną, że budziła w nim paraliżujący strach, nie pozwalający poruszyć choćby stopą. Nie mógł podejść, nie mógł uciec, jakby coś zamroziło mu członki. Nie mógł pomóc... Bakura wydawała się być na przegranej pozycji, więc zacisnął zęby i zmusił się do ruchu. Zaledwie przebiegł kilka kroków, Urahara odskoczyła od Hollowa, po czym... zaczęła krzyczeć coś po japońsku. - Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen! Banshō! Habataki!... Derrick zmarszczył brwi, przez chwilę wsłuchując się w dziwny język, twardy i niemelodyjny w porównaniu do angielskiego, po czym wrzasnął, zszokowany: - Czy ty, wariatko, teraz właśnie RECYTUJESZ?! Przecież on cię zaraz zakatrupi na śmierć!! Na te słowa Bakura przerwała zaśpiew i spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Ja tylko...! - nie dokończyła, gdyż w tym samym momencie Hollow zamachnął się swoją ogromną łapą i uderzył dziewczynę, przez co odleciała na kilkanaście metrów. - BAKURA! Z początku spanikował, jednak szybko doszedł do siebie, zobaczywszy, że dziewczyna bez problemu się porusza. Zdziwił się jedynie, gdy zobaczył jej rozszerzające się w przerażeniu oczy... - Derrick!! - krzyknęła, po czym ponownie zniknęła mu z oczu na swój przedziwny sposób. Asher nie miał pojęcia, gdzie zniknęła, ale nie chciał zapominać o zagrożeniu, dlatego odwrócił się w stronę Hollowa... by zobaczyć Shinigami stojącą między nimi i blokującą swoim mieczem wielką kończynę potwora, bez wątpienia jeszcze chwilę temu mającą urwać mu głowę. Z ust i czoła Bakury ciekły strużki krwi, ale nie wyglądała na zbytnio tym przejętą. Właściwie, wyglądała na po prostu mocno wkurwioną. Ledwo Derrick zdążył mrugnąć, aura wokół niej nagle stała się bardzo intensywna. Asher upadł na kolana, łapiąc oddech, a dziewczyna jednym celnym kopnięciem wysłała Hollowa 30 metrów dalej. Derrick spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem, co Urahara zignorowała, po czym wystawiła przed siebie rękę i krzyknęła: - Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen! Banshō! Habataki! Hito no na wo kansu mono yo! - w powietrzu przed jej dłonią pojawiło się czerwone pulsujące światło. - Shōnetsu to sōran! Umihedata sakamaki minami he to ho wo susume yo! ''- wzięła wdech i zakończyła: Hadō no sanjūichi! Shakkahō!!!'' Czerwony pocisk wielkości ludzkiej głowy z hukiem wystrzelił z ręki Urahary i z porażającą szybkością przeszył Hollowa na wylot. Asher przetarł oczy, po czym spojrzał jeszcze raz. Czy mu się zdawało, czy rzeczywiście bestia, mając kolejną dziurę w cielsku, nadal się całkiem sprawnie poruszała? Bakura zmarszczyła brwi. Miała już tego, mówiąc oględnie, serdecznie dosyć. Koniec zabawy. Chwilę później ścierała krew z ostrza swojego miecza, a za nią resztki Hollowa rozpływały się w powietrzu. Przez jakąś minutę Asher siedział na ziemi, z otwartymi ze zdziwienia ustami, wpatrując się w mamroczącą ze złością Uraharę. Dziewczyna najwyraźniej nie mogła pozbyć się z miecza zakrwawionych flaków potwora, bo klęła płynnie pod nosem, oglądając swoją broń. Wreszcie Derrick się ocknął i podszedł do Bakury, a ta natychmiast się odwróciła. - Przepraszam, że tak to wyszło, Derrick - powiedziała prosto z mostu z obojętną miną. - Mogłabyś chociaż włożyć w to kłamstwo trochę więcej wysiłku, wiesz?! - odgryzł się Derrick, jednak w gruncie rzeczy wcale się nie przejął wypowiedzią Shinigami. Zachowaniem przypominała teraz trochę jego dowódców. - Może - wzruszyła ramionami, po czym stwierdziła z większym uczuciem: Ale naprawdę źle się z tym czuję. Prawie zginąłeś, i to przeze mnie... - Nie zginąłem - przerwał jej ze zniecierpliwieniem. - Czemu przed nim nie uciekłaś? - Słucham? - Nie udawaj głupiej, widziałem cię w akcji. Wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy próbowałaś wykonać te swoje dziwne czary-mary, ten Hollow cię zaatakował, a przecież zauważyłabyś i uniknęłabyś go bez problemu, gdybyś chciała. Bakura westchnęła. - Kapitanowie i wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 przed udaniem się do Świata Żywych muszą zapieczętować część swojej energii duchowej - przyznała, poruszając lekko zakrwawionym nadgarstkiem, na co Asher zdjął plecak, wyjął bandaż i zajął się opatrywaniem zranionej ręki, podczas gdy Bakura dalej mówiła, teraz lekko się uśmiechając. - Gdybyśmy tego nie robili, nasza moc wpływałaby na zwykłych ludzi, nadając im zdolność widzenia duchów. To byłby chaos nie do ogarnięcia - stwierdziła. - Co ważniejsze, gdy walczymy, nasze moce oddziałowują na otoczenie. - No taaaak... - stwierdził z udawanym zamyśleniem Derrick. - To wiele wyjaśnia - dodał, pokazując ręką na zniszczoną polanę, która pół godziny wcześniej była bujnym lasem równikowym, na co Urahara wybuchnęła śmiechem. Młody mężczyzna także lekko się uśmiechnął, jednak po chwili spoważniał i dodał: Skoro wiedziałaś o tej blokadzie, to czemu bardziej nie uważałaś? Bakura zagryzła wargę. Miała nieco zakłopotaną minę. - Najwyraźniej dowództwo uznało, że zapieczętowanie mojej mocy powinno sięgnąć dalej niż zmniejszenie jej pięciokrotnie - mruknęła wymijająco, poruszając palcami u ręki. - Ała! - Nie marudź, tylko mów dalej! Co ty gadasz? Twoi własni szefowie zmniejszyli twoją moc bardziej niż powinni? Czemu? Wyraz twarzy Urahary był zacięty. - Pewnie po to, żebym tu zginęła. Cóż, złamałam w przeszłości parę przepisów, ale... - Jakich przepisów? - przerwał jej z zaniepokojeniem Derrick. - Sprzeciwiłam się wyrokom na parę osób, to wszystko. Dzięki - dodała, gdy Asher zawiązał bandaż, po czym, chcąc najwyraźniej zmienić temat, szybko zapytała: Co teraz zamierzasz zrobić? - O to samo miałem właśnie ciebie zapytać - powiedział mężczyzna, nadal mając zmartwioną minę. - Wrócisz do Soul Society? To znaczy, wiem, że masz wrócić, ale jeżeli chcą cię zabić... - Soul Society jest moim domem - oświadczyła stanowczo Bakura. - Znam to miejsce, w dodatku to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy zdarza mi się tego typu sytuacja. Dam sobie radę, choćby wysłali do zabicia mnie moich własnych zabójców. Albo nawet... - urwała, po czym ponownie parsknęła śmiechem. - Co znowu? - Asher uniósł brwi ze zdezorientowaniem. - Nic. Absolutnie nic. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Epilog. Tego dnia w Seireitei było dość ciepło. Akademia nie wydawała mu się już tak straszna, dumna i przytłaczająca jak poprzedniego dnia. Dziś widział w niej niemalże dom, prawdziwą skarbnicę wiedzy, miejsce, gdzie pozna swoje przeznaczenie. Odnajdzie siebie. Słyszał śmiech przyjaciół, tak samo jak on podekscytowanych perspektywą rozpoczęcia nowego życia, odkrycia nowych mocy. Stania się Shinigami. Uczniowie z rodzin szlacheckich patrzyli na nich z góry, gdy grupką przechodzili korytarzem, ale zignorowali to. Chociaż z całej grupy był najcichszy, to on prowadził przyjaciół dalej, aż pod wyznaczone im wczoraj klasy. Zawsze odkąd pamiętał był zdecydowaną osobą. Zaraz. Odkąd pamiętał...? - Co myślisz o zajęciach Shunpo? - Nie mogę doczekać się Zanjutsu! - stwierdziła z radością Hana. - Podobno ten instruktor to straszny dupek, może lepiej będzie... Przytakując sporadycznie, zamyślił się i nawet nie zauważył, że spośród wielu kręcących się tu ludzi ktoś stoi w jednym miejscu, patrząc w jego kierunku. Kopara mu opadła, gdy zauważył, że ma na sobie Shikakushō - prawdziwa Shinigami! Kobieta miała długie blond włosy związane w wysoki koński ogon, w rękach trzymała podkładkę do notowania, a przy jej pasie była zatknięta katana z bogato zdobioną rękojeścią. A Shinigami nadal się w niego wpatrywała. Kiedy zobaczyła, że teraz i on na nią patrzy, skinęła głową. Zrozumiał przekaz. - Derikku-niisan, dlaczego ta instruktorka cię woła? - zapytała z ciekawością i lekkim strachem Hana. - Przeskrobałeś coś? - Nie... nie sądzę... - wydukał oszołomiony Derikku. - Nawet jej nie znam... - urwał. Coś dziwnego działo się w jego głowie, ale po chwili przestało równie szybko, jak się zaczęło. - Podobno będzie uczyła twoją klasę Hakudy - poinformowała Hana, po czym westchnęła. - Ale ci zazdroszczę, pewnie wam w klasie zaawansowanej dadzą lepszych nauczycieli! - Niee, raczej sroższych, Yamashita-san. - Lepiej podejdę, zanim wlepi mi karę jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem zajęć - powiedział z zaniepokojeniem Derikku i szybkim krokiem podszedł do nieznanej mu instruktorki. Ku jego zdziwieniu i ogromnej uldze, nie wyglądała na wkurzoną, jedynie lekko zainteresowaną. - Nie rób takiej przerażonej miny - powiedziała na wstępie, darując sobie przywitanie. Mówiła lekko nieobecnym głosem, a Derikku nagle odniósł nieodparte wrażenie, że jej nieprzeniknione szare oczy nie widzą go jako formy fizycznej. Shinigami zdecydowanie patrzyła dużo dalej i wyżej, widząc rzeczy i miejsca, do których niewielu miało dostęp. - Do jakiej klasy trafiłeś? - Za-zaawansowanej, sir. - Rozumiem. Jak się nazywasz? - Yamashita Derikku - powiedział chłopak, natychmiast opanowując małe drżenie swojego głosu i prostując plecy. Kącik ust profesorki lekciutko drgnął, a Derikku coś przeskoczyło w pamięci. Miał wrażenie, że coś mu umknęło, coś strasznie dziwnego. Coś ważnego? - Yamashita Derikku - powtórzyła, ni to z zamyśleniem, ni to potwierdzając, a dziwny cień uśmiechu nie schodził jej z twarzy. Po krótkiej chwili, podczas której stała nieruchomo z nadal nieobecną miną, odwróciła się. - Do zobaczenia na zajęciach, kadecie Yamashita. Nie, raczej nie. Musiało mu się coś pomylić. Postacie Postacie występujące w opowiadaniu: *Derrick Asher *Oliver Rowell *Patricia *Bakura Urahara *Hana Yamashita Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Skończone